


New Years Kiss

by VoxInSocks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxInSocks/pseuds/VoxInSocks
Summary: It was almost midnight. Just 10 more minutes until New Years Day. How about a new years kiss?A drabble that I wrote on NYE. Sorry if I screwed anything up, this is the first fic I've written in a while (And I wrote it on my phone, welp).





	

_11:50._

It was New Years Eve in the Strider household, and Dave and John were having a sleepover. It was the same as every year. John grumbled sleepily, stretching his arms as he flopped down on the bed. Dave followed soon after, taking a sip of his energy drink. "It's almost midnight, just ten more minutes sleepyhead." They laid there in silence.

_11:52._

"Come on Egderp, stay awake." Dave teased, rustling his friend's raven black hair. "Not fair Dave. You get to drink that... Crap. I can't!" John yawned, playfully punching Dave's shoulder. "I offered some to you but you refused! You brought this upon yourself." Behind his shades he winked. "But it tastes weird! I dont like it." John swayed before jerking awake suddenly. "Awaaaaaake!" Dave yelled at him. "Shut up dude, I'm trying to sleep!" Bro's voice came from the other end of the hall.

_11:54._

They looked at eachother and started laughing hysterically. It took a bit for them to calm down, but once they were done, Dave took his shades off and looked down at his lap. Shit was about to get serious. "What's wrong?" John asked, reaching out to rest his hand on his friends shoulder. "Come on, spit it out." John shook his shoulder gently and Dave started trembling. "Shit, shit, shit-" John was interrupted by Dave's laughter. "God I am such a wimp." He muttered as he calmed down. "Can I tell you something?"

_11:56._

"Of course!" John replied. "Shit man, I hope you won't hate me after this, but, well..." There was a pause, one that seemed like it lasted forever. "I love you. Like, I really unironically love you. No jokes here." Before John could say anything, he continued. "Yeah, I know. Your 'I'm not a homosexual' bullshit." Tears began to fall. "I don't care if you hate me now, I needed to tell you." John took his free hand and used it to wipe Dave's tears away. "Shhhh.. It's alright, I don't hate you."

_11:59._

Dave looked up and sniffed. John slowly leaned over to hug him and Dave quickly went in to meet him. "I... I love you too Dave." Ruby red eyes met sapphire blue. "Well, what about a New Years kiss?" Dave winked and John giggled. "Sounds good." They waited there and John looked at his watch. "3, 2-" Dave grabbed John's face and kissed him passionately.

_12:00._


End file.
